1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patch antenna device and a radio wave receiver having the patch antenna device.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional art, a patch antenna device having a patch antenna which a nearly square planar emission electrode is provided on a surface of a rectangular dielectric plate and can receive and send circularly polarized signals is known as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2002-198725A).
Lengths of sides of the planar emission electrode of such a patch antenna device are adjusted such that an axial ratio of the patch antenna corresponds to a frequency of the circularly polarized signals.